My Fairytale
by beres
Summary: Set after the Satin Pit. Rose gets a call from her friend Shareen, who is getting married. Will the Doctor cope and if so will it bring Rose and him closr together or further apart?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looked up from the console, still dressed in the bright orange space suit he had been wearing. He saw Rose standing there, a massive smile on her face much like the one that he was wearing himself.

They were in each other's arms in a tight embrace with in seconds, both still smiling at the happiness they felt.

"I thought I'd lost you" Rose whispered in his ear, still smiling.

"That won't happen" the Doctor whispered back, for some reason feeling he needed to whisper.

"Good" she said back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who are you?" Ida asked and the Doctor looked at Rose.

"Oh the stuff of legends" the Doctor replied before they were flying through the vortex again. And Rose thought as she watched the Doctor walk around the console pressing buttons here and there getting ready for their next destination and she realised that maybe they were just that the stuff of legends. She was living a fairytale; she was Cinderella that came from a life that wasn't what she wanted. And then she'd met her prince charming.

Because that's what had happened isn't it, she'd fallen for her prince charming.

But not all fairy tales have a happy ending do they, today had almost been the end of her fairy tale. She couldn't go back to the life she'd once had, she just couldn't it would be too difficult to leave him. She loved him. But what about the devil, if that's even what it was. It said that she was going to die in battle, what if she did then she'd have to leave him forever.

"Rose you alright?" the Doctor asked looking at her concern on his face. "You seem like your just staring into space"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking" Rose replied.

"Rose Tyler is thinking that's dangerous that is" the Doctor said sarcastically coming round to her "Oh no I'm going to have to go shopping again with your friends aren't I" the Doctor said and Rose laughed thinking about what had happened. Rose had gone back to earth to visit her mother but had ended up going shopping with Rose's friends, and the Doctor had made the mistake of coming along and wound up carrying all of the bags for them.

"I honestly haven't seen that many bags in my entire life" the Doctor said.

"I wasn't going to suggest that" Rose said

"Well like I said it's dangerous when you think" the Doctor said "Thought I might have to be carrying a hundred bags at the same time again" the Doctor replied.

"Well I wasn't going to suggest anything quite like that" Rose said "I wasn't actually going to suggest anything, I was really just thinking"

"What about" the Doctor asked sitting down next to her on the captains chair.

"Oh it's just silly" Rose replied knowing that the Doctor would probably find it exactly that.

"Trust me Rose Tyler, you thinking may be dangerous but nothings ever silly" the Doctor replied. "Tell me"

"I was just thinking about- about how nice a hot shower would be right now" Rose lied not wanting to explain the real reason, as she got up and walked out.

"Oh, right okay" the Doctor said even though he knew full well that wasn't the case, but he knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor was under the console like he normally was when they were flying through the vortex.

A ringing came from the over near the console and the Doctor recognised it as Rose's mobile.

"Hello" the Doctor said as he answered the phone.

"Hello who's this?" came a female voice from the other end of the phone that he didn't recognise.

"I'm the Doctor" he replied. "Who's this?"

"It's Shareen, you're that man that Rose is travelling with right?" Shareen replied.  
"That's me"

"Is Rose there?" she asked.  
"No sorry she's in the shower at the moment" the Doctor said.  
"Right okay listen just tell her that she needs to come home. Only for a few days though"

"Right what for?" the Doctor asked.

"Just get her to call me back" Shareen said and hung up before the Doctor could object.

"Who was that?" Rose asked appearing in the door way drying her hair.   
"Your friend Shareen, she said that you need to call her back and that we need to come home" the Doctor said handing her the phone. "If it's another shopping trip-"

"Then I'll say no for sure" Rose said dialling the number and going through back into the TARDIS corridor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rose" the Doctor said coming through to the kitchen wondering where she'd gotten too. "Yeah?" Rose asked she was sitting at the kitchen table her phone in her hand.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah, Shareen's getting married" Rose said.  
"Oh well good for her" the Doctor said pouring himself a cup of tea.  
"In London somewhere and she wants me to be a bride's maid" Rose replied.

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked.

"I said I'd think about it and that I'd ring her soon with the answer" Rose said as the Doctor sat down next to her.

"Well do you want to go?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yeah course I do I mean she's my friend. But if I go then that means that-"

"You would be leaving me" the Doctor said "Nah, I'll come"

"You do know it'd be for a whole week" Rose said. "Shareen wants to take the brides maids off to Paris for a few days just before the wedding"  
"Yes, anyway I like the idea of Paris" the Doctor replied.

"Great" Rose said getting up and hugging the Doctor. "I'll go and call her back" Rose said. "You sure?"

"Yeah just-" the Doctor said as Rose got up.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Don't make me carry the bags when we go shopping in Paris" the Doctor said.

"That won't happen" Rose said laughing as she rang Shareen back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor" Rose said coming into the control room. Three months had passed since they'd heard about the wedding and they were going the following day. During those three months the Doctor and Rose had travelled like normal around the universe. They had dropped in at Barcelona, and had a nice holiday together. They were just able to forget about danger and death and able to have a good time together, which they had done. The time away in Paris, also happened to be over Rose's twenty first birthday, which hopefully meant that they would be able to have another nice time on holiday. Just it would be with a few more people that's all.

"Yeah" said his muffled reply from under the console in his usual place at this time.

"Do you have a pass port?" Rose asked and the Doctor slid out from underneath.

"Rose Marion Tyler, I travel around in a big blue box. Do you honestly think that I would have a passport when I don't need one" the Doctor said.  
"Yeah okay daft question" Rose said "Bit of a blonde moment"

"You think" the Doctor replied "Why?"

"Because we're going by plane aren't we" Rose said

"What do you mean we're going by plane" the Doctor said.

"Well the plan was that we go to Paris with them and that the day before we go and get the dresses fitted" Rose replied.

"How long are we in Paris for?" the Doctor replied  
"A couple of days I think" Rose said

"Okay" the Doctor said after a moment of hesitation to answer the question.

"What no "Oh I don't do planes or aren't we going to take the TARDIS" Rose asked.  
"No" the Doctor said and went back under the console to tinker with it again

"That's- different" Rose said.

"Well people change" the Doctor said.  
"Don't I just know it" Rose said to herself. "Night Doctor"

"Night Rose" the Doctor replied. The TARDIS could do with a few days of staying still, especially after they'd been to the impossible planet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't often when the Doctor felt confused, normally he would of insisted of going in the TARDIS. This time though when he looked up at Rose and saw her questioning look, he realised that she wanted to do this, for a change.

After all like he said to her, it was about time that he did something for her.

At any rate this was going to be a challenge, he didn't do domestic, not often anyway. But he was going to be with Rose, maybe it would be the start of something new, for both of them.

He'd nearly told Ida the way he felt, was that a bad thing that he'd fallen for her. She felt the same way he was certain.

Maybe something would come out of this, which neither of them was expecting.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose woke up the next day, she was still in shock at why the Doctor had taken the idea of the plane so well. A year ago he wouldn't of done that, he'd of insisted that they take TARDIS and meet her friends there. Mind you he wouldn't of been coming with her at all, and he certainly wouldn't of spend Christmas with them. He was right people did change.

Rose walked into the control room, after packing her stuff for the next few nights. She came into the console room. He was standing near the door, packing a bag full of things.

"Ready" the Doctor asked turning round to meet her.

"Yeah" Rose said walking up to him "You sure about this?"  
"Yep it's about time that I did something for you, anyway I'm sure I can manage a few days in France" The Doctor said smiling at her. "The TARDIS needs a bit of time just staying still anyway"

"Thank you" Rose said a reached up a placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on then" he said after a moment and held his hand out to her, Rose could of sworn she saw him blush slightly. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"67 Watford Drive" Rose said as they turned the corner to the street to where they were heading.

"So what's the plan?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you mean what's the plan?" Rose asked/

"I mean what is our cover story?" the Doctor said.

"Oh I hadn't thought of that one yet, just say we've been round Europe" Rose said as they walked up the drive to Shareen's house.

"Classy" the Doctor said.

"Well Shareen's parents were always quite a bit richer" Rose said ringing the doorbell.

"Rose!" and a woman about Rose's age threw her arms around Rose.

"Oh and I guess you must be the Doctor" Shareen said eyeing the Doctor and winking at Rose.

"Come in, I'll put the kettle on" Shareen said "Keesh will be here soon"

"Oh great" Rose said as they walked into the house. "

"So when do we get to meet the lucky man then?" Rose asked as they came in.

"Oh you'll meet him the night before the wedding, you know the day after we get back from Paris"

"Cool" Rose said sitting down next to the Doctor sofa as the doorbell rang again.

"Oh that was good timing" Shareen said running out the kitchen to answer the door.

"You okay?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"Yeah I'm fine" the Doctor replied "Go on go catch up with your friends then"

"Thanks" Rose said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose twirled around in the blue silk bride's maids dress, it fitted perfectly her friends still knew what size she was. She remembered when they were all kids they would go out shopping and wind up buying too many clothes. Most of them were her friend's choice and she could tell that they still hadn't changed in that respect.

They had now gone to the wedding dress shop, to get the final fittings before the wedding and were going to the cinema straight afterwards. The Doctor had been dragged along, but on the condition that he didn't have to carry a lot of bags.

"You coming out Rose, we're busting to see you" Shareen shouted through the curtain of the dressing room.

"Yeah coming" Rose said taking one last look at herself in the mirror before stepping out in front of her friends.

"See I told you that you looked great in blue" Shareen said smiling "You look great Rose"

"Thanks" Rose said and looked at the Doctor who was sitting reading the newspaper, but stopped and looked up at Rose.

"You alright Doctor?" Rose asked trying not to laugh at the Doctor's reaction.

"Yeah fine" the Doctor said, trying to sound casual but not working.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around for him to see the back of the dress.

"You look beautiful" he said before turning back to his newspaper. Shareen and Keisha were trying very hard to compress their giggles at the moment, but all Rose could do was smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh come on Rose he was all over you in that shop" Shareen said as they waited whilst the Doctor bought the tickets.

"He so was not" Rose denied even though she knew full well that he had been. "It was only a complement"

"It was more than that Rose and you know it" Keisha replied.

"Mind you he is quite foxy" Shareen said looking at the Doctor closely.

"Oi! do you mind" Rose said "Your not aloud to do that"

"Nah your just jealous because your not marrying anyone"

"Yeah well three guesses who'll be next in line" Keisha said

"There is nothing going on between us" Rose said "It's c-"

"Complicated" the two other's finished her sentence for her.

"Look here he comes so will you two shut up" Rose told the other two, she didn't think that the Doctor would want to hear them talking about him like that.

"Hello" the Doctor said coming up to them. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah" Rose said as the other two started laughing again.

"What's up with those two?" he asked as they walked over to the film.

"You really don't want to know, their just being silly" Rose said before laughing herself at the thought of that eve after nearly two years, they still hadn't changed when it came to men.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I swear that you two haven't changed one bit since I last saw you" Rose said they were now back at the house, after seeing the version of Romeo and Juliet that had Leonardo Decaprio and Clare Danes in it.

Keisha and Shareen had been giggling about Leonardo Dicaprio ever since he came onto the screen.

She could remember her fourteen year old self, sitting at the back of the English class room watching this version of Romeo and Juliet, along with a lot of giggling teenage girls, but of course that all changed when he died at the end, it was a load of weeping teenage girls.

Bloody Hormones she thought to herself at the memory, she wouldn't cry at something like that now. Maybe she would of done five years ago, but then she was a hormonal teenage girl, now she was a woman. A mature woman that travelled the universe in a blue box. She looked over at Shareen and Keisha and saw that they too had grown up to be mature young women, just like she had. They may not have changed when it came to discussing boys, but they had all turned into mature young women. One of whom was getting married in a couple of day's time, the other was in another serious relationship and then there was her who was travelling around with a nine hundred year old alien. Her friends were settling down, having a family, she wasn't going to do that.

She'd almost lost the Doctor the other week; it had torn her apart to think that she was never going to see him again.

She noticed for the first time that her hand was in his, she hadn't noticed it until then. But in that moment she knew that she loved him more than anything else in the world.

She didn't need to settle down and have a family, unless the Doctor wanted that and the chances of that were pretty low.

But nothing was impossible, not even for the Doctor.

Her Romeo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Okay remind me never to go on a plane run by humans ever again" the Doctor complained.

"Well you were the one that was playing with the emergency button, even though I told you quite a lot not too. Honestly sometimes you can be just like a little child"

"I was just being curious as to whether it would actually work that's all" the Doctor replied.

"Okay" Rose said grabbing her rucksack from the luggage rack. "And anyway we've got to get back"

"Ah" the Doctor said "I hadn't thought of that"

"Oh come on Mr I'm in Paris but hadn't thought past tomorrow. I said we'd meet the others at the hotel. After someone had apologised to the air hostess"

"Stupid apes" the Doctor whispered in annoyance.

"Oi there's one ape standing right next to you" Rose said.

"I meant anybody but you" the Doctor said.

"I'll hold you to that one" Rose said "Anyway we've got four days with no TARDIS. I'll be surprised if you're not calling everyone a stupid ape by the end of it"

"Miss Tyler I am hurt" the Doctor said in a mocking tone. "I can last three days without my TARDIS"

"Well I hope so" Rose said

"What exactly are we doing for the next four days any way" the Doctor asked as they made their way to get a taxi, changing the subject.

"Well from what I've heard tomorrow we're going to Disney land or Disney studios, and then it's my birthday and I know those two have something up their selves and then it's the hen night and then we're back home in time for the wedding" Rose said "Do you know anything about this surprise of mine on my birthday"

"I haven't got a clue" the Doctor lied he knew just what they had planned but he wasn't going to spoil the surprise for her.

"So aren't you going to tell me what it is? I know when you're lying" Rose asked as they got in the taxi.

"Well I will tell you this" the Doctor said leaning closer to her.

"What?" Rose asked feeling excited. "What will you tell me?"

"That this is gonna be fantastic" the Doctor said smiling cheekily at her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look I can tell you that we definitely booked four rooms" Shareen said getting more agitated by the minuet.

"I am sorry madam but only three rooms are available until tomorrow" the woman at the counter said "We have two single rooms and a double under your name"

"Look it says here quite clearly on my receipt that we booked four single rooms" Shareen replied.

Rose and the Doctor had gotten to the hotel to find, that Shareen was arguing with women at the counter and Keisha just sitting there looking fed up with it all.

"I wish she'd just accept that these things do happen" Keisha moaned when Rose sat next to her.

"Well you know what she's like" Rose said "I suppose it is slightly annoying"

"Yeah but it's easily solved, she just has to book another room and that's it"

"Either that or someone shares" the Doctor suggested.  
"Yeah and who would do that. Shareen likes her own room, I snore too loudly and well that leaves you two left but I don't think that's very likely" Keisha said and Rose looked up at the Doctor. She wouldn't mind sharing a room with him, it was only a one off and the Doctor wouldn't exactly sleep anyway would. And it was only one night.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned.  
"Up to you" the Doctor said smiling at her.

"Shareen!" Rose shouted making up her mind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh this is comfy" Rose said leaning back against the pillows on the four poster double bed.

"Looks it" the Doctor said from the window. The rooms was big and spacious. It had painting of the Eiffel tower and the Sacre coure. It had a large two piece suite sofa at the edge of the room.

"What can you see from there then?" Rose asked.

"Eiffel Tower" the Doctor replied "Not too far from here"  
"I'd like to eat on top of that. That'd be nice although it's meant to be really expensive. I've heard they have like three year waiting lists for that sort of thing"

"Hmm" the Doctor said smiling to himself. "I'll have to take you there one day"

"Yeah that'd be good" Rose said smiling. "So how many times have you stayed in Paris then?"

"Oh a fair few times" the Doctor said "Never for a hen night though, am I going to be the only man there"

"Actually from what I've heard Keisha's boyfriend is coming too" Rose said "Sono you won't be alone"

"Okay" the Doctor said smiling at her. "What time we meeting them for dinner?"

"About six I think, so we've got a couple of hours to kill"

"Okay" the Doctor said coming and sitting next to her on the bed. "Fancy playing a game?"

"Where from?"

"The book shelf" he replied getting up again and crossed to grab a game. "Scrabble?"

"Okay" Rose said.

"You know it's quite different this" the Doctor said as they sat there setting up the game.

"What France?" Rose asked.

"No I mean this, me and you, going on holiday without the TARDIS" the Doctor said.

"Well that was you're choice" Rose said "We could of just as easily said we'd meet them here"

"It would have been too tricky, what if they'd of found the TARDIS" the Doctor said "It could make things really tricky"

"Yeah I suppose" Rose replied. "That's never stopped you before, why now?"

"Because I just want to make things easier. It would be really tricky for you if you had to explain that I was a nine hundred year old half human time lord who has two hearts" the Doctor said.

"Yeah I suppose" Rose said then something hit her. "Wait a minuet half human?"

"Yeah I'm half human on my mothers side" the Doctor explained.

"I didn't know" Rose said "You never said"

"It's never come up" the Doctor said

"Oh right" Rose said looking down at what the Doctor had put down on the board.

"Doctor, you can't put down names and especially those that long" Rose said looking down at the board he'd put Raxacoricofallapatorius right through the middle of the board.

"Why not, that's the whole point of scrabble isn't it making words" the Doctor said. "Although I did once visit a planet where scrabble was exactly the same only everytime you spelt something wrong you'd get….." the Doctor said and Rose sighed he was off on one of his rambles again this could be a very long few hours, especially with the Doctor like this.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once they'd finished their long game of scrabble which most of it was spent discussing the correct way of playing it.

After that had finished Rose decided to take a shower and then got changed. Coming out after the shower she found the Doctor staring out the window, he looked in deep thought.

"You okay?" Rose said.

"Yeah" the Doctor said smiling at her "You ready then?"

"Yep" Rose replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look at that isn't it pretty" Keisha said looking at a locket in the shape of a heart, and had white crystals going round the edge in a shop window. They were walking down a street near the centre of Paris looking for a place to eat.

"Oh I remember my Grandma having a necklace just like that, god I loved that thing. I don't know what happened to it since she died." Rose said admiring the locket in the window. "It's expensive though look 230 euros, won't be getting that any time soon" Rose said laughing with her friends as they walked into the restaurant next door.

The Doctor stood there looking at the locket in the window, for a few minuets thinking.

"Doctor you coming" Shareen said poking her head out of the restaurant.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minuet" the Doctor said and Shareen just smiled at him as she came over to him so Rose wouldn't hear them.

"She'll love it" Shareen said "She means a lot to you doesn't she"

"Yeah" the Doctor said "Can you distract her for a minuet"

"Yeah sure" Shareen said "Oh and Doctor?"

"Yeah"

"She's a very lucky women you know" Shareen said winking at him before she went back into the restaurant.

He looked back down at the necklace, she was right she would love it. That really would surprise her, especially when she opened it on her birthday. He loved seeing Rose when she was happy and that certainly would make her happy. She meant more to him than anything else in the world, in the universe even. She'd done so much for him, like helping him to come to grips with the time war and learning to love again. She called him her hero once; well she'd been his hero hadn't she. That's why he was going to make sure that her 21st birthday was going to be fantastic. That's what she deserved.

With that in mind he walked into the shop, to get her present.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on Rose I hadn't meant it like that" the Doctor said through the bed room door.

They'd been to Disney land and gotten into a fight, some might say that maybe the day at Disney land was doomed from the start. Let's see what you think.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_They were sitting in a café, in the middle of Disney land, the rain had just started to pour down so they had run off into the nearest café. The Mickey mouse waiter had just brought them over their coffee. _

"_Talk about a gloomy day" the Doctor said looking out of the window at the rain that was falling lightly. _

"_Good job we didn't go for that open top bus tour, we'd of been soaked" Rose said_

"_Oh great, there's a lion king show" Keisha said looking at the list of shows.  
"Yeah do you want to see it?" Shareen asked.   
"Yeah I suppose that would be good" Keisha said "Oh wait a minuet Rose you don't-"_

"_It doesn't matter I'll go and have a look in the shops and maybe go on the Ferris Wheel" _

"_You sure we don't have to go" Keisha said.  
"Yeah it's fine" Rose said "Go on, go have fun" _

"_Okay, you coming Doctor?" Shareen asked. _

"_Nah I'll stay" the Doctor said smiling at them. _

"_Oh by the way Rose, I forgot to tell you. Mt fiancée called last night, he's coming over today, you'll meet him later at dinner" _

"_Oh right okay" Rose said smiling at them as they walked out the shop leaving two full cups of tea behind, which the Doctor drank quite happily, whilst he went on about the best kind of tea._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Oh I can't believe that you don't like Ferris Wheels" Rose said who'd cheered up considerably since going on it. The Doctor had gripped onto the side and closed his eyes for most of the way down after realising how high they were, and Rose had found it highly amusing. _

"_You know we fly through space, high above the ground all the time and that's never affected you" Rose said trying hard not to laugh at the Doctor's face which was still deadly white._

"_Yeah well I'd of been alright if it hadn't of stopped right at the top" the Doctor said._

"_Well it's a good job that you haven't been anywhere near the planet of Ferris Wheels" _

_Rose said jokingly. _

"_Why do you think I don't like them, and I can assure I am never going anywhere near them ever again. I know I'll take you to a planet called Blue" _

"_Why Blue?" _

"_Exactly, it's all blue, the sea is blue the sand is blue, everything you'd love it…." And so the Doctor was once again off on one of his rants._

_Rose smiling at him, looked over to a near by shop and saw some of the Rock sticks that the Doctor wanted. Well it would shut him up for a bit from talking about the planet blue._

_Nudging the Doctor to tell him she was going in, she walked over with him to get it. _

_As she was paying for it, she noticed a man standing near the back of the shop that she recognised. It was a man she hoped she would never ever meet again, but unfortunately for her he was there. It was her ex boyfriend Jimmy Stones. _

_She hurriedly paid for the Rock and made an exit for the door. _

_But unfortunately for her he saw her. _

"_Oh now there's a face that I thought I'd never see again" he said and Rose looked out of the shop window trying to tell the Doctor something. But he was looking in the other direction. _

"_Rose Tyler" Jimmy said coming over to her. _

"_Hello" Rose said. _

"_What you been up to then. Haven't seen you around since I got out"  
"Well you know this and that" Rose said she wasn't going to tell him anything, _

"_Didn't do you're A-levels then" he said._

"_No thanks to you" Rose said looking out the window again giving the Doctor a look, but he just merrily waved back at her. _

"_That's a bit low for you, I remember you saying that's what you wanted to do" _

"_Well if I remember correctly, it was you that changed my mind" _

"_Not my fault I got locked up" Jimmy said giving her that toothy grin of his that she now loathed. _

"_Did you the world of good" Rose said "Did me" she added under her breath. _

"_What was that?" Jimmy asked. _

"_Nothing" Rose said_

"_What you doing here then?" he asked. _

"_Holiday" Rose lied. "What about you, what are you doing here?" _

"_Well same as you, on holiday. So then where you staying" _

"_Like I'd tell you" Rose said _

"_Oh come on Rose I didn't do anything that bad" _

"_You stole my money, beat me up and then made me decide to get a job instead of doing what I really wanted to" Rose said noticing the Doctor waving at her.  
"That man bothering you" Jimmy said "Don't worry I'll sort him"  
"No he's not thanks he's with me, look I've got to go" Rose said and before he could protest sprinted from the shop and grabbed the Doctors arm running towards the exit, with Jimmy shouting behind them. _

"_Someone you know?" the Doctor asked when they'd stopped running._

"_Yeah that was Jimmy Stones" Rose said catching her breath. _

"_Oh that guy you dated" the Doctor said "Take it you're not friends anymore then"  
"Friends, why would she be friends with that guy" Shareens voice came from behind them.  
"Yes thank you Shareen, look can we just get out of here" Rose said heading towards the escalator that led to the tube._

_Leaving a very confused Doctor, but he knew that what ever had happened between them that he didn't know about. She would tell him one day, when she was ready._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Rose was crossing the road, bag in her hand, she was heading over to the delicatessen to get some food for them all, for a snack. _

_Shareen and Keisha were waiting in the foyer of the hotel, they'd got chatting to a French Woman about perfume._

_The Doctor had gotten over the road just before her; and was waiting for her. He hadn't left her side since the incidence with Jimmy Stones. _

_Just as she was getting across when a high speed car came past her, the speed of it throwing her to the ground._

_The Doctor had panic run through him as he saw this he couldn't tell whether the car had hit her or not. But realised she wasn't getting up which panicked him even more. A million situations were running through his head in that one second, until he noticed her trying to get up, that got him moving._

"_Bloody hell Rose are you all right?" the Doctor asked as he came running over to her and help her up from the curve. _

"_I'm fine" Rose said standing up slightly shakily. "Not a scratch" _

"_You sure?" the Doctor asked concern in his eyes. "Because last time I checked getting hit by a vehicle left you quite injured" _

"_Yep but it didn't hit me. The speed just knocked me over not the car itself" Rose replied laughing slightly as the Doctor drew out a deep breath in relief. "Does that make sense?" _

"_Yeah, just when you didn't get up straight away I thought-" _

"_Shh" Rose said placing a finger over his lips to silence him. "I'm fine really I am" _

"_I just don't want you to get hurt" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug.  
"I know" Rose replied "I know" _

"_We're having quite a day aren't we" the Doctor replied._

"_Yep" Rose said hoping it wouldn't get any worse._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_You ready Rose?" the Doctor asked he was sitting on her bed waiting for her. He was wearing his usual brown suit unlike the jeans and a t-shirt that he was earlier._

"_Yep" Rose said coming out of the bath room wearing a knee length red dress that fitted her perfectly. _

_After meeting Jimmy Stones and nearly getting run over, Rose had suddenly felt very tired and had slept most of the afternoon. At least until dinner, which Shareen had told her would be when they met her fiancée. _

"_Coming?" the Doctor asked._

"_Yeah" Rose said smiling at him. _

"_Rose are you alright, you've had a bit of a day haven't you" _

"_Yeah I'm fine, let's just go and have a good time yeah" Rose said smiling at him.  
"Okay" the Doctor said as Rose made her way towards the door. _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Rose entered the restaurant and noticed that Shareen was sitting next to a dark long haired man. He was quite a thin build, but there was something familiar about him, and obviously the Doctor had noticed this too._

"_Is it just me or is that man slightly familiar?" the Doctor whispered into her ear as they neared the table. _

"_Yeah he is isn't he" Rose said._

"_Wonder who it is" the Doctor said, they could hear Shareen talking to him now they were so close._

"_Hello" Rose said brightly and they turned round and Rose instantly knew who the man was._

"_Hello you must be Rose and the Doctor" he said brightly. _

"_Yeah Rose, this is my fiancée Adam Mitchell" Shareen said smiling at them. _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_So then Doctor, what do you do?" Adam asked casually. Rose and The Doctor had sat down and tried to act as if they'd never seen, met or heard Adam before. Rose was chatting to Shareen and Keisha about the hen night._

"_Ermm I travel" the Doctor replied "And Rose comes with me" _

"_Oh right that's nice, you know you seem very familiar are you sure we haven't met before?"  
"Yes" The Doctor said "I'm positive" _

"_Right" Adam said "Have you had many companions Doctor?"_

"_A fair few, not too many"  
"Not a free lancer then?" Adam asked.  
"Well I am yes, but it's always nice to have some sort of companion" the Doctor said._

"_So you don't actually need a companion then, I mean would you prefer it if you were on your own?" _

"_Well, I don't exactly need a companion, I've been on my own before" the Doctor said without thinking._

"_What was that Doctor?" came a voice to his left, the Doctor looked round to see Rose looking at him. _

"_I erm" the Doctor started but was interrupted by Adam._

"_He was just telling me how he was a free lancer, how he doesn't necessarily need a companion." _

"_Oh really, you don't need a companion" Rose said looking the Doctor straight in the eye. "Is that true?"_

"_I-" the Doctor stuttered.  
"Because if it is then why the hell am I even bothering" Rose said anger running through her veins._

"_Look Rose I didn't mean it like that"  
"No I know what you meant" Rose said getting up from her chair and storming out from restaurant._

"_Excuse me" the Doctor said getting up and running after her._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And that's what happened at Disney land. And that's why the Doctor was standing here in front of their bedroom door. He'd been searching for hours, at anywhere she could be, this was only one of the places she could be.

He hadn't meant it to sound like that, it was Adam, and he was up to something. But whatever it was, what ever he had planned the Doctor was not going to let it affect them.

"Doctor" Keisha said.

"Yeah" he said turning round.

"She's not in there" she said. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was sitting somewhere in the centre of Paris, she'd been sitting there for I don't know how long.

She didn't want to go back to the room, not yet, but the night was getting chilly and she was getting colder, she'd have to go back soon.

She got out her phone and tried not to let out a sob as she did so. She was so determined not to cry.

She looked on the phone, and saw that he'd been trying to get hold of her for the last four hours!

She hadn't realised she'd been that long, it was nearly eleven o'clock. She better had get back, she'd be spending the night there if she wasn't careful. 

She saw Shareen and Adam, waiting in the foyer, they seemed pretty wound up over something.

"Rose!" Shareen shouted when she saw her, and flung her arms round her. "Where have you been! You've been gone four hours! It's nearly midnight! We were all so worried"

"Yeah I know I'm sorry I just needed to think" Rose said "Look I'm going to bed" Rose said.

"Okay"

Rose opened her bed room door and saw the Doctor sleeping on the bed, the fire was going making the room sleepily warm and on the little table she saw the scrabble set on it. That certainly wasn't there before.

She walked over to it and saw what the letters. _"I'm sorry" _

She smiled to herself realising he really must be. And walked over to wake him up, he looked really tired. She nudged his arm and he awoke immediately.

"Rose" the Doctor said springing up and throwing his arms around her. "I was so worried, and look I'm sorry I said that, but I honestly didn't mean it like that. I don't even know why-" the Doctor said

"I know" Rose said.

"You do still want to travel right?" the Doctor said anxiety obvious on his face.

"Yes of course why wouldn't- oh" she said remembering what she'd said. She'd been concentrating so much on what the Doctor had said she'd completely forgotten about what she'd said. "Oh Doctor look I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"It's alright" the Doctor said pulling her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back"

"Yeah, me too" Rose said having no intention of pulling out of it.

"It's been quite a day hasn't it" Rose said after a few minuets.

"Yeah it has" the Doctor said.

She looked up at the clock, it was midnight now. It was her birthday, her birthday in Paris.

"Happy birthday Rose" the Doctor whispered in her ear.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but it's been quite busy.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose woke up to find the hotel room empty, the Doctor was no where in sight.

It was so quiet she could hear the birds outside chirping away to each other like the normally did during the day.

She decided to get up and start her day off, hopefully it would be better than the previous. She really hadn't been expecting to meet Jimmy Stones at Disney land, she didn't even know why he was there to begin with.

"Great think about Jimmy Stones on your 21st birthday why don't you" Rose though to herself as she walked over towards the kettle. But the thoughts of Jimmy Stones soon went as she saw a note with very familiar handwriting on it, she would recognise it anywhere.

_Rose, _

_Sorry I won't be there when you wake up but I'm arranging something for later. _

_I'll see you later _

_Love _

_D_

_x _

Well that was odd she was at least expecting to find the Doctor with a cup of tea waiting for her. Oh well he was arranging something for later, what was he up to?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she quickly got dressed and walked down to find Keisha and Shareen.

She found them sitting in the lounge busily sticking something into something, they were up to something as well.

"Rose" Keisha said hiding the book of something behind her back.

"Good morning" Rose replied but looked up to see the clock that said one o'clock on it. "Okay afternoon"  
"We were wondering when you might turn up" Shareen said "Gave us a bit more time"  
"For what?" Rose asked growing more suspicious by the minuet.

"For this" Keisha said bringing out something from behind her back. "We thought we would get you something really special"

"Thanks" Rose said opening the book that looked very like a photo album.

She opened it and in big bold letters were the words _21 years or maybe slightly less with Rose Tyler._

She smiled to herself and opened it seeing pictures of her from birth to now.

Her first birthday party

Her first day of school in her uniform looking very proud of herself.

Then her eighth birthday party where all her friends came round, including Keisha and Shareen.

As the pictures went on and on, more memories of her past came to her.

"Oh look at this, do you remember that Rose?" Shareen asked pointing to a picture of Rose up on a stage with a microphone in her hand singing away.

"Yes, I couldn't believe I got a part in the school play let alone the lead part in it" Rose replied smiling. When she was fourteen the school had put on a performance of certain themed plays they'd come up with, like love and friendship. So Rose had to act something out and then at the end of that little bit, had to sing a song to back up the play.

"Was it just acting I don't remember?" Shareen asked

"Well you were in Cyprus at the time" Rose said laughing "No it was mainly singing actually, more of a musical"

"Oh right" Shareen replied "Oh I remember, you had to sing "Come what May" from the Moulin Rouge didn't you"

"Yep" Rose said laughing again "That was quite good actually I enjoyed that" Rose said turning the page over to see writing all over the pages from various different people she knew including her mother

_Rose, _

_Can't believe you're 21 already. _

_Still seem like a little girl. Carrying that little teddy bear of yours all over the place._

_Happy Birthday Rose _

_See you soon _

_Love Mum._

_xxx_

There was one which Rose liked right at the beginning, from Keisha and Shareen. This one had made her laugh especially.

_To Rose,_

_21 god your getting old aren't you, but anyway onto the point._

_Happy Birthday!!_

_Luv _

_Keish and Shareen._

Rose looked down at all the messages that she'd been given from other people until she came to the last one, which was once again was in that familiar handwriting of the Doctor.

_To my little ape, _

_Seems years ago since I was 21, fourteen years apparently but I'd say that it was more like 879. _

_And you never told me that you sang "Come what may" in your school play. I may just have to see the video for that when we get back to your mothers, yes I do know you have one so there's no getting out of it. _

_Happy birthday Rose. _

_Love _

_The Doctor _

_xxx_

"My little ape" well that was one that she certainly hadn't been called before. But she liked it al the same. And she always liked him signing his messages to her with "love" at the end of them, she liked that one too. She hoped that one day it might possibly mean something; she never was sure about it.

"Thanks I love it" Rose said hugging her friends.

"Good" Keisha said "Now then how about we go to the best chocolate shop in the world"

"I like that idea" Rose replied "Do you know where the Doctors got to"

"Ah now that is a surprise" Shareen said marching them towards the entrance and towards the best chocolate shop in the world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was sitting on her bed, eating the best chocolate in the world from the shop that they'd been to.

She'd been told to go up stairs and get into the red dress that was hanging in her wardrobe. Why she had no idea, but she went up all the same.

Getting up and leaving her chocolate where it was, she waked over to the dresser and put the dress on.

The dress fitted her perfectly, it would curve around her body in all the right places. It was perfect, but why she needed such a formal dress she didn't know.

She met the other two down stairs, they were both dressed in dresses pretty similar to her own.

"Oh wow you look great" Keisha said to her as Shareen was saying her goodbyes to Adam.

"Thanks you do too" Rose said smiling at her. "So how long have those two been you know together?" Rose asked.

"About six months" Keisha replied.

"Right, where did they meet then?"

"You know that mental hospital that she was training with?"

"Oh yeah, did he work there too?" Rose asked.

"No, he was a patient there actually, he got obsessive over something that's supposed to be impossible. I don't know what it was, but anyway they thought he was insane, but he managed to get out, she helped him and they've been inseparable ever since"

"Oh" Rose said having a funny idea about what that could be about, but she put that to the back of her mind and decided to just enjoy the evening she was going to have with her friends. But there was one friend that wasn't there with her, and she wanted him there more than anything. She just hoped that where ever they were going he would be there too.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Right Rose, you stand there, just stay right in there. Click the button for the top floor we just need to get something, we'll join you up there in a minuet" Keisha said backing Rose into the lift at the Eiffel tower, she had no idea why they were here but they were.

"Okay" Rose said happily as the lift doors began to close.

She'd always wanted to come to the Eiffel Tower, ever since she was a little girl and this was one of the things she'd wanted to do for her birthday for a very long time.

Before she knew it the lift had reached the top of the tower. The first thing she saw when she stepped out of the lift was the spectacular view of Paris that you got from the tower.

She walked over to the edge and looked out over at Paris, the setting sun illuminating the water of the Saine.

"Wine Madame?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Why that would be very kind sir" Rose said laughing as she turned around to see the Doctor standing there holding two glasses and a bottle of white wine.

"There you go" the Doctor said pouring some wine into her glass. "Now if you follow me I think there may be dinner waiting for us"

"Us, as in just me and you or you, me and the others" Rose asked as he took her hand and led her over to the table that was dressed for two.

"So what have you been up too all day, I haven't seen you all day"

"Well I have been trying to get this all sorted out" the Doctor said "Which reminds me" the Doctor said burying his hand into his pocket and bringing out a small present for her.

"It's probably not as good as a photo album and all that but I thought you might like it" the Doctor said handing it to Rose.

She opened it and saw the necklace that she'd been looking at the other day sitting there in front of her. "Doctor it's-I love it thank you" Rose said smiling at him.

"Well like I said it's no photo album but I thought you might like it" the Doctor said

"Well it's perfect thank you" Rose said getting up and pulling him into a hug.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Happy Birthday Rose" the Doctor whispered into her ear as he handed her another glass of wine.

They were now enjoying looking over Paris at night, they'd enjoyed their dinner, just talking about past adventures and just having a good time together.

"It was the best I've ever had" Rose said leaning against him "Thank you"

"Anything for my little ape" the Doctor replied "You know the last time I was on the Eiffel tower it was new year and the fire works were going up all over the place illuminating the sky left right and centre"   
"Must have been quite a sight" Rose said relaxing as the Doctors arms wrapped around her and relaxed on her waist.

"I'll take you there sometime" the Doctor replied back.

"I'll look forward to it"

"Good" the Doctor said "So will I"

"You know I really meant it when I said this was the best birthday I've ever had"

"And I really meant it when I said I simply must see that video of you singing "Come what may"" the Doctor said earning him a slap on the arm.

"Cheeky" Rose said laughing.

"Well Miss Tyler I have had quite a bit to drink I think I'm allowed to be slightly rude sometimes"

"Sometimes that's an understatement"

"Now who's being cheeky" the Doctor said in her ear.

"You're rubbing off on me you know" Rose said.  
"Well glad I've taught you something" the Doctor replied as slow music began to play.

"Yeah, you also taught me how to dance probably" Rose replied.

"What you saying?" the Doctor asked.

"Dance with me" Rose said turning round in the Doctors arms so they were facing each other.

"Rose I can't dance"  
"Yes you can, if you couldn't you wouldn't of been able to of taught me"

"Yes that was in my other body" the Doctor said.  
"Well then lets see if you can beat him" Rose said wriggling out of the Doctors grip

"The world won't implode because the Doctor dances" she said holding out her hand to him.

"Okay" the Doctor replied taking her hand and they began to dance.

"_Come what may, come what may"_

"Do you recognise the song?" the Doctor whispered in her ear.

"Yes" was Roses answer as they danced slowly to the song that they both knew so well.

"_I will love you until my dying day" _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: sorry about the wait but school work is getting heavier and heavier as the weeks go by. So I will up date as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoyed that.

Please R&R.

Got a preview for you, but I'm not sure whether it's going to be in the next chapter or the one after.

_Coming up soon: _

"_It's okay I know you were drunk you didn't mean it" the Doctor said looking down at the floor. _

"_But-" Rose started but stopped _

"_But what?" the Doctor asked looking up at her._

"_But I did mean it I meant every word of it" Rose said looking him straight in the eye telling him she was deadly serious._


	6. Chapter 6

Adam Mitchell: born Febuary16th 1992.

Started school five years later in 1997.

Did his GCSE's in 2008, and A-levels the following two years.

Then he got a job offer, and went to live in America and work for a man named Henry Van Stattern in 2012.

That was the year that his life would change forever.

That was the year that he met a man and a woman: or as he soon came to realise were called the Doctor and Rose.

That was the year he realised that things he thought were impossible, were in fact possible.

That was the year that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

The year that he got transported into something that shouldn't have happened.

That was the year his Mother died.

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Rose was walking down the street, she walked into a shop trying to avoid the man behind her. She'd been hiding at her friends house in north London for the past few weeks but he'd somehow managed to track her down. _

_She was dragged down an alleyway a few minuets later by the man she'd been trying to avoid. _

"_Been trying to hide Rosie that's not nice" Johnny's voice ran through her head as she tried to wiggle free of his grip._

"_Let me go" she said feeling herself tense up under his grip. _

"_Come on Rosie I only want to take you to see the lion king" Johnny said his voice dangerously gentle._

"_Well I don't want to see it thanks" Rose replied and managed to get out of this grip and make a run for it. _

_She was running down the alleyway towards the main road but she was too late. He'd caught up with her, and she was on the floor from the first blow of his hand before she could scream for help..._

The Doctor was sitting on the window sill looking out onto night time Paris; when he heard the scream come from the bed near by.

He turned around to find his twenty one year old companion tossing and turning in her bed through her night mare.

He walked gently over to her and gently woke her up, not wanting to startle her even more.

"Help" Rose said as she came out from her dream "Doctor!"

"It's okay" the Doctor said softly "It was just a night mare don't worry" he said pulling her to him to calm her.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked after a few minuets.

"Yeah" Rose replied "I'm okay, glad you're here"

"Want to talk about it?" the Doctor asked gently stroking her hair.  
"No" she replied soon finding herself in a gentle slumber and the Doctor soon followed knowing this nightmare of hers had something to do with Jimmy Stones, but he also knew that she'd tell him when she was ready, if she wanted too.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose was leaning against the railing of the boat they were currently on, looking ahead as Paris went past her slowly.

They'd been into Notre Dame and had a look around in there whilst the Doctor whispered in her ear about the story of Hunchback of Notre Dame and pretending that the Gargoyles were coming to life, earning them a lot of funny stares from other people.

She saw Shareen up at the drinks stand discussing something; she looked over to the other side to find the Doctor examining something on the railing and smiled to herself.

Keisha was at the air port picking up her boy friend Tim, as he had said he'd come to keep Adam company and away from the girls.

The Doctor however, Rose had decided was coming with them, not just because she wanted him there, but because she knew what she was like when she got drunk.

"Hey" the Doctor said coming over to her.

"Hello" Rose replied "What did you find over there then?"

"Some sort of foot print that looked as though it belonged to some sort of alien" the Doctor said a smile coming onto his face.

"Oh really and would this alien be a nine hundred one that standing in front of me?" Rose asked before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"Oh Rose you can see right through me" the Doctor said "Should congratulate yourself not many people can do that"

"Yep well learnt from the best" Rose said grinning cheekily at him and turning round so she faced the other way so she could see Adam and Shareen.

"What she marrying him for?" Rose asked.

"Well people do fall in love you know" the Doctor said "They've obviously fallen for each other"

"Bit funny don't you think. You know friend getting married to a man that she met in a mental health clinic that just happened to of travelled with us" Rose said

"Well yeah it is I suppose and if I'm honest I was slightly suspicious at first" the Doctor replied

"Why did you do it?" Rose asked "Why did you just dump him back on earth"

"He would of changed the future and the past if I hadn't of destroyed that answer machine. He betrayed my trust Rose, once that's gone I don't give it back so easily" the Doctor said. "Okay if I had been in that situation then maybe I wouldn't of dumped him back on earth with a metal tube in his head"

"You gave me a second chance" Rose said

"You've never lost my trust" the Doctor replied looking her in the eye telling her he was deadly serious.

"What about 1987 didn't I-" Rose started but was interrupted by Shareen who came over and gave her a coke.

"Hello" Shareen said smiling.  
"Hi" the Doctor and Rose replied together.

"Where's Adam gone?" Rose asked noticing that Adam wasn't with her.

"Toilet he'll be here in a minuet" Shareen replied.

"Oh right" Rose said  
"So where did you meet him?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Oh at the clinic that I work in" Shareen replied "He was a patient there, we just got close and when he came out we started dating and here we are"

"Oh right" Rose replied.

"In the end it was decided to send him home. He was depressed you see, after him Mum died, then he became obsessed with something. I don't know what, he wouldn't tell me but he'll tell me if and when he's ready"

"When did his Mum die?" the Doctor asked

"When he got back from America in 2005, something happened and she got a shock which led to a heart attack" Shareen replied. "She died a couple of days afterwards" she said just as Adam walked up behind them ending the conversation.

"Oh look they've got a new boat over there, for the new year" Adam said pointing to a boat. That said on the side of it _Rose 2007. _Every year there would be a new boat in Paris revealed in a different colour, and that would be the name of the boat. Like the year before it had been_bleu 2006. _

That was when it hit the Doctor, the year, it was al wrong. The year was all wrong, he'd only just realised. This shouldn't be 2007 it should be 2013.

Why had Adam Mitchell turned up in 2007 as a grown man of twenty, when really he should be five years his junior.

"Come on Doctor!" Rose shouted to him as they walked up the deck towards the exit, the boat had stopped, it was time to get back to the hotel. The Doctor looked over to where Rose was, she was laughing at a joke that Shareen had just told her. She was smiling along with her friend.  
If he told her about Adam then that would ruin all that.

No he could wait until they got back to London to tell her, and sort all of this out.

He could let Rose smile for just that little bit longer, that's what she deserved.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose stepped out of the shower and began to get ready for the hen night; she had managed to find something in her mass of clothes from the TARDIS that she'd worn once or twice.

The outfit was just a red top and a demin knee length skirt, she thought that she wouldn't need to dress up all classy like the night before. She wasn't expecting a candle lit dinner, and dancing like last night.

Oh no she was expecting something slightly more casual than that. Pulling on her t-shirt, her hand stopping just above her waist where a small scar lay before pulling on her top.

She remembered when they were kids and they had gone camping in Wales somewhere on a school trip.

They'd gotten talking late at night in their sleeping bags, and they'd decided what their perfect hen night would be.

Shareen had said just going out with her friends and having a good time.

And that's what was happening; they were going out with each other and having a good time.

She entered the bedroom to find the Doctor standing at the window yet again. He always seemed to be there when ever she walked through into this room.

"You alright?" Rose asked just realising how quiet he'd been since they got off the boat.

"What- oh yeah fine" the Doctor replied.

"You sure you seem a bit quiet" Rose said coming round to face him and taking his hand. "Doctor if there's something wrong then you can tell me you know" Rose said softly "You can tell me anything"

"I know" the Doctor said "There's nothing wrong. Why did you think there was anything wrong?"

"Because you had a look about you, that look that you had when we used to-" Rose started but stopped in mid sentence "Like you used to, do you remember when either one of us were upset and we'd go and have hot chocolate in that little room in the TARDIS and just talk" Rose said "We haven't done that since-"

"Since I regenerated" the Doctor finished off her sentence for her.

"Yeah" Rose replied.  
"I was just thinking" the Doctor said "I swear nothings wrong"

"Okay" Rose said not wanting to pester him with questions too much. "Come on then we'd better get going"

"Right so what are we meant to be doing to night?" the Doctor asked.

"We're going to Shareens room and enjoying ourselves with dinner and everything. You did get those croissants from that boulangerie right?" Rose asked

"What croissants you asked me to get?" the Doctor asked slightly confused.

"Oh what am I gonna do with you" Rose said going over to her bag. "Right you need to go back to that boulangerie that we saw near Notre Dame and get some crossiants okay?" Rose asked

"Okay" the Doctor said smiling. "I'll be back in a minuet" the Doctor said and Rose smiled to herself. She never thought she'd see the day that she would be sending him to but food in Paris. But smiled to herself when she realized that he wouldn't do it for anyone else as she walked down the hall towards Shareen's room.

Once she reached the door of the room before she could even knock on the door she was pulled in by a over excited Shareen.

"Er just how drunk are we planning on getting?" Rose asked looking at the amount of alcohol in the room.

"Very" Keisha replied for her handing Rose a bottle.

"Great" Rose replied smiling making a silent promise to herself that she wouldn't get too drunk, although she knew that could be difficult knowing her two friends.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor having been sent out to get some food was lost in the metro, it wasn't often that he managed to get lost but today he somehow managed to today, and he found that very frustrating.

"Nine hundred years old and you get lost on the metro" he muttered to himself as he walked down the underground deciding which route to take.

Finally after a good half hour of finding his way, he managed to find the right train to take.

He smiled to himself as he came up the escalator and saw a French couple coming out of a restaurant. The woman holding a rose that the man had obviously given her.

Rose now that was a word with a lot of meanings.

A name of a flower, commonly used at weddings in a bride's bouquet at weddings, or as a romantic gesture, like the French couple.

Rose- the name of the nineteen year old girl that he picked up that day, but she wasn't just a girl any more was she?

She was a woman, a beautiful woman that he travelled with, a woman that has shown him so much, the woman that he supposedly loved.

The only woman that could get him to do something, as domestic as going out and getting croissants, or go on holiday in Paris for a hen night.

Since when did he go out and get croissants.

Since when did he put something that would be potentially problematic to the back of his mind, so he can relax and have some fun?

"Must be getting old" he muttered to himself as he walked through the doors to the hotel.

He didn't want to mention anything to Rose at the moment, she'd been having so much fun with her friends, and he didn't want to spoil that for her.

And when he reached her room his thoughts were confirmed, he could hear their laughing from out side the door, along with the voices that were so obviously drunk.

"Okay, I pick truth" Rose's voice said before turning into a lot of giggles and the Doctor knew instantly that they were playing truth or dare.

"Okay" Shareen asked "Have you ever been in love with someone?"

"Oh god" the Doctor said to himself quietly hoping that she wasn't going to answer.

"Oh yes" came the drunken reply. "I'm in love with a nine hundred year old alien".

That was when the Doctor dropped the bag he was holding, now that wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. Picking up the bag of croissants and deciding to open the door, and ready for the storm of a very drunk Rose.

Had she been serious? She must have been considering the amount of laughter that had followed it.

"Hello" the Doctor said smiling when he opened the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Okay first of all I am really sorry it has taken so long to up date. School is getting busier as my GCSE's are getting closer and closer.

Then there was that I wasn't quite sure where to go with this chapter but I have now worked it all out, obviously or this wouldn't be on here.

Not quite sure when I'm going to be able to update again, but I will as soon as I can.

Hope you like it please R&R.

Have a good easter"

_Preview of chapter seven:_

"_It was all about finding us before we even met and changing history, just so you could save you mother" Rose said "That's why you got admitted to hospital isn't it, that's why you met Shareen"_

"_It may have started like Rose, but I swear-"_

"_No you know what, you're just like him aren't you. You're trying to get to me and the Doctor through my friends" Rose shouted at him slamming the newspaper down on the sofa before storming out the door._


	7. Chapter 7

Rose woke to find the morning sunlight shining on her from the outside, she felt warm and contented listening to the sound of the birds once again like the previous mornings.

But unlike the previous mornings today Rose woke with a splitting headache, with a groan she decided to attempt to sit up but decided not too as it actually made it all the worse.

"Oh my head" she said after a few minuets of deciding whether to get up or not and in the end deciding too do so.

"Well not surprised, you did get a little tipsy last night" the Doctor replied from the corner.

"A bit I have a feeling that's probably an understatement" Rose replied

"Well okay maybe just a bit of an understatement" the Doctor said smiling at her as he sat on the bed.

"Oh god I didn't do anything stupid did I?" Rose asked

"Well there was this one point of the evening, where you and Shareen decided it would be very funny to dance and drink at the same time" the Doctor said smiling at her. "Which of course ended in a lot of things being very wet" he carried on making Rose laugh a bit but stopped when she remembered her head.

"Here this'll help a bit, there not as strong as the ones at Christmas but they'll help a little bit" he said handing her a tablet and some water which she gladly accepted. "Especially as we have a plane to catch"

"Oh I'd completely forgotten about that!" Rose said springing out of bed with energy she didn't quite know how she'd got. "We'd better get packing other wise- oh" she said feeling very dizzy and the Doctor sprang up from his position on the bed to steady her.   
"I've got you" the Doctor said taking hold of her shoulder and steadying her "Take it easy" he said gently. "It's nine thirty now, the plane is at two which means we have to be at the airport for twelve. We leave here at eleven thirty" the Doctor said gently rubbing the side of her face soothing it from the head ache she was currently having.

But it was more than just something that soothed her head, there was something different about it. It was as if someone was inside her head making her feel safer than she had done ever before in her life. She felt happiness, laughter, relaxation, wonder, trust, comfort, loneliness, sadness, confusion. They weren't her own feelings though, it was what ever was in her mind, but then she realised it was the Doctor.

She wanted to pull him in closer enjoying the intimacy of the moment, but just as suddenly as it had come it had gone, and the Doctor dropped his hands back down to his side, looking up at him he looked slightly flustered and if he ever could do this slightly embarrassed, as if what just happened wasn't intended to go that far.

"Right, I'll get packing" the Doctor said turning away looking slightly flustered as he pulled out Rose's case from off the shelf.

"Doctor" Rose said making him turn round to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you" she said softly and the two just smiled at each other a silent understanding passing between them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Adam stood waiting for everyone else to come out of the waiting room; the plane had to be boarded in about fifteen minuets.

Adam looked over to where Rose was sitting quietly discussing something with the Doctor, they were laughing at something and then seeing Rose pulling her into a hug. They looked so happy together, mind you they'd been happy together before when he'd first met them.

He could have been part of that if he'd hadn't of messed everything up, if he hadn't have messed everything up then his mother would still be alive. Well technically she was, but he couldn't see her ever.

On the day his mother had died he managed to transport himself back to 2005, because he had the knowledge to mange to travel through time. That had taken weeks though, to prepare but he'd managed it in the end.

At first his intentions had been to try and meet the Doctor at the same time as Rose did, but then someone had found all the newspapers and he'd been admitted to a mental hospital for being obsessed over something that wasn't real.

But then he'd met Shareen, of course he knew who she was at once, and because of that he'd started to get better with his obsession because he knew that if he got close to Shareen he'd get close to Rose and the Doctor. But then as time went on, something else happened, something that made him realise that he couldn't change what had happened, he couldn't change the future of what happened to his mother.

And that, that was the most important lesson someone could ever teach him.

That was the lesson of love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose sat in the waiting room waiting for the others to come back, they'd all escaped to the gift shop except the Doctor who had gone to get some tea for the both of them. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day and she wasn't even sure if it was him inside her mind.

"Here" the Doctor said sitting down next to her and handing her the cup of tea.

"Thanks" Rose said smiling at him, then remembering that she'd gotten him something. "Here I have got you something" Rose said pulling the littled present out of her bag she was taking on board as hand luggage.

"And what have I done to deserve this?" the Doctor asked opening the little package.

"Just being you" Rose replied and as he opened it her smile widened when he saw what it was.

"Oh it's travel scrabble" the Doctor said "Oh this is great, it'll come in handy as well as travelling is pretty much all I do"

"Exactly travelling is all you do" Rose replied "I just thought you might want something to remind you of our little TARDIS free trip to Paris" Rose said looking at her feet. "Because I didn't want you to ever forget what a good time we've had and well I thought-"

"Rose" the Doctor said lifting her chin up gently with his finger "I could never forget it"

"Really?" Rose asked

"Yeah" the Doctor said

"Good" Rose replied and the Doctor pulled her into a hug knowing that there was something up; he could just tell by the way she was looking.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Rose said

"About what?" the Doctor asked.

"I was just a bit confused" Rose replied "I don't know whether it was just me or not but, earlier something happened, what was it?" Rose asked and the Doctor could tell that she was on about when he'd been inside her mind.

"I was inside your mind" the Doctor said "I honestly didn't mean to though it was-" the Doctor started.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Rose said "I just wondered what it was because I felt-" Rose started but stopped.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"It felt as though you'd sent all these emotions into me and I liked that, but there was two things that got me and I mean really got me"

"What were they?" the Doctor asked.

"It felt as though you were confused"

"Confused, no Rose I'm not confused" the Doctor said.

"Okay" she said but he could see that she didn't believe any of it.

"What else did you feel?" the Doctor asked

"I felt whole" Rose said smiling at him and he was about to answer when the loud speaker announced.

"_The 2:07 plane to London Heathrow is now boarding"_ it was time to get there plane, to go home.

"Me too" the Doctor replied before getting up and walking over to where they needed to be.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose sat in the garden enjoying the sunny whether, especially sunny for a march late afternoon.

They'd gotten back from the air port, this time the Doctor hadn't gotten himself into any mischief, in fact this time all they'd done was play travel scrabble.

Shareen had gone out to pick up the brides maids dresses, but Rose and Keisha had stayed behind, waiting for Shareen to come back and take them to their dance class, or at least Shareen, and Adam's dance class. Keisha, Rose and the Doctor were just going to watch.

"So where have you two been then?" Keisha asked suddenly

"All over the place" Rose replied.

"Right, but where exactly is all over the place?" Keisha said turning to look at him.

"Well we've been all over Europe" Rose replied.

"What so you've been to places like Rome, St Petersburg, Berlin, Venice" Keisha asked.

"Yes" Rose asked "We've been to all those places" Rose replied

"Just the two of you"

"Yep" Rose replied "Well most of the time, there was this one other guy but he left ages ago"

"Right" Keisha said "That's nice, that it's just the two of you travelling"

"Yeah, well I quite like it as well" Rose replied smiling "When we were in Venice, it was the first time that we were truly alone, and he took me on a boat trip and we saw all the sights that Venice has to offer. It was fantastic" Rose said "I mean we'd been alone before don't get the wrong idea here but that time it was-"

"Different" Keisha finished off for her. "You know when you went off after that argument at dinner"

"Yeah" Rose replied.

"He was so worried about you, he didn't stop looking for you for a very long time" Keisha explained.

"Really?" Rose asked

"Yeah" Keisha replied "Your very lucky Rose"

"I am?" Rose asked

"Yes" Keisha said "Because not only have you managed to go travelling for free" which made Rose laugh along with Keisha "And because you've managed to get someone that cares for you and will do anything for you"

"I know" Rose said

"Well I'm glad that you're at least slightly aware of it" Keisha said "He loves you, you know"

"You think so?" Rose asked

"Yeah I really do" Keisha said

"That doesn't matter, because we can't be anything more than what we are. He's different to other people" Rose replied

"How is he any different?" Keisha asked

"Well for starters he doesn't do domestic-" Rose started

"But he does Rose, he may not like it but he's done it. He's done it for the past three days all so you could come here and see your friends"

"Oh God Keisha, your right" Rose replied some much of the past making sense now. "I'm going to see him"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose entered the kitchen to find the Doctor sitting quietly fiddling with a pen in his hand.

"Doctor you've been quiet all day what's going on?" Rose asked coming up behind him, and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me"

"When you said I was confused earlier you were right" the Doctor said turning round to face her completely dismissing what he'd said earlier. Although he was still confused, he was confused about what she'd said the night before. He wasn't even sure about how he felt at this very moment in time. Maybe it would be something that would come to him later, at least that was what he hoped.

"I knew there was something, I just knew it" Rose said "What's going on?" Rose asked deciding not to go off on an rant quite yet.

"It's Adam he's in the wrong time line" the Doctor replied "He has somehow managed to get to 2007 when he is twenty years old, Rose he should be fifteen not twenty in 2007" the Doctor said and Rose realised all of a sudden that he was right, but she hadn't noticed.

"How long have you known?" she asked

"I only realised yesterday" the Doctor replied truthfully.

"Okay well won't it create a massive paradox him being here right now?" Rose asked sitting on the chair.

"Well yes and no. It would only do that if he met himself or a parent, but he obviously hasn't" the Doctor said  
"But he's met us, won't that do something?" Rose asked

"No unless something was to go wrong" the Doctor replied.

"Have you talked to Adam yet?" Rose asked

"No" the Doctor replied

"ROSE!!" came Shareen's shout from inside the house.

"Oh great" Rose said

"Let me talk to Adam, you go and deal with Shareen" the Doctor said and Rose nodded before going out of the door and joining Shareen in the corridor.

"Right Rose could you go and get my shoes from upstairs there in Adam's room?" Shareen asked  
"Yeah sure" Rose said "We'll meet you there with the shoes yeah?"

"Yep" Shareen replied "Oh look we're gonna have to go Adam will just have to be late"

"I'll get them there" Rose shouted from up the stairs.

She made her way over to Adam's room but she hadn't got any idea where the shoes might be.

Pulling open the cupboard she managed to find the shoes that Shareen was after, but they were under a load of papers. Trying to stop the papers from falling she managed to pull the shoes from underneath but not before a couple of papers fell down.

She looked down and saw a picture of herself on the front cover and the words

_ROSE TYLER MISSING_

oooooo

"You alright Doctor" Adam asked as the Doctor entered the room he was busy packing his bag for the dance class.

"Oh I'm okay you?" the Doctor replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied "Haven't managed to talk to you"

"No your right we haven't had a lot of time to talk and you know what I think talking might just be a good thing"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"I've guessed Adam, I know you're in the wrong time line" the Doctor said walking over to Adam.

"Ah" Adam said knowing exactly what was coming.

"What are you up to Adam, because what ever it is if something was to go wrong then it could be catastrophic" the Doctor said "And trust me you don't want that hanging on you're shoulders for the rest of your life"  
"I know it looks bad but really I can explain" Adam said but was interrupted by Rose coming into the room.

"You don't have to though do you Adam" a voice came from the door, she was holding the newspapers that she'd found from up stairs.

"Rose really-" Adam started but Rose interrupted her.

"But it is what it looks like" Rose said looking Adam straight in the eye. "Why else would you have all these newspapers not just about me, but the Doctor as well, to me this looks exactly like your trying to trace us through history"

"Rose please let me explain-"

"No, because I already know, it was all about finding us before we even met and changing history, just so you could save you mother" Rose said "That's why you got admitted to hospital isn't it, that's why you met Shareen"

"It may have started like Rose, but I swear-"

"No you know what, you're just like him aren't you. You're trying to get to me and the Doctor through my friends" Rose shouted at him slamming the newspaper down on the sofa before storming out the door.

Adam looked towards the Doctor, who was glaring at him just like he had been minuets before.

"Doctor-"

"Adam is what Rose said true?" the Doctor asked "Is that why you wanted to find us?" and Adam nodded in response.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?" Adam asked

"Nope" the Doctor said

"Why not"  
"Because I can just about fix the paradoxes, but I can't make her trust you again. That's something you have to do on your own." The Doctor said "Run before its too late" and he looked at Adam one last time before he ran out after Rose.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He saw her at the end of the street running in the direction of the shops.

"ROSE!!!" he shouted before running after her. "WAIT" he ran to catch up with her but she was soon out running him.

He could tell that there was no way he was going to catch her here, so he waited until she was sitting down at a park somewhere before trying to talk to her.

"Rose" he said gently touching her arm but she instantly jumped up.

"What?" she asked her voice bitter with anger.

"I'm sorry" Adam said "You were never meant to find those papers I-"

"But I did Adam" Rose replied "They weren't exactly hidden very well were they"

"I know I'm sorry. What you saw what you read it can't have made you feel good" Adam said softly. "But I think you and the Doctor both deserve an explanation as to why all this happened"

"I already know and so does the Doctor" Rose said "I guessed"

"I know but listen to me it may have started out like that but then I met Shareen" Adam said looking down at the floor.

"And how does making Shareen make this any different" Rose asked.

"I fell in love alright" Adam said looking up "I fell in love with Shareen"

"Oh" Rose said "I thought that-"

"I know what you thought Rose and you're wrong" Adam said "It may have started out like that, but not any more because as I got to know her, I realised that I couldn't save my mother" Adam replied as Rose sat down on the bench.

"I'm sorry" she said after a minuet "I've behaved like such a prat today you must think that-" Rose started but Adam stopped her.

"No I don't, after what happened with Jimmy Stones I don't blame you"

"How did you know?" Rose asked but then realised that it must have been Shareen "Never mind"

"So are we okay now?" Adam asked

"Just about yeah" Rose replied smiling at him.

"Good" Adam said "Okay Shareen is so going to kill me when I get to dance class"

"Eh, oh right" Rose said she seemed to be in her own little world. "Right well you better get off then"

"See you" Adam said before setting off at a run and that was when she realised just how much he must love Shareen, because there aren't many people that would fall for there nurse and chose them over saving their mother are there.

And so Rose on that day at the end of march, began to walk back towards Shareen's house, not really being in the mood to watch a lot of dancing, hoping that the Doctor would be there, to greet her as she had decided to explain about what had happened with Jimmy Stones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor was sitting out in the garden when he heard the front door bang close and he knew exactly who it must be.

And he was right when he saw the blonde haired woman, standing at the conservatory

door just with out Adam.

It had taken all his guts to not go after her himself, to let another man go after her and sort things out. Because he was so used to doing that, if something went wrong then it would be him that went to her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

But maybe it wasn't just because he wanted to do that, maybe it was because there was something else there, something else a lot more powerful than just will power, maybe just maybe it was the power of Love.

"Everything okay?" he asked when she reached the decking down at the bottom of the garden and sat down next to him.

"Yeah" Rose said looking down at the floor. "God I'm such a stupid ape"

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"Well for starters I didn't even think about Adam being in the wrong time line" Rose said.

"Rose it didn't even occur to me until yesterday" the Doctor replied

"Yeah?"

"Yes" the Doctor replied "You may be an ape but you're not stupid"

"Thanks" Rose said pulling him into a hug "For everything" and he just smiled at her another silent understanding passing between them.

"Doctor I need to explain to you about something" Rose said "I should have done this along time but you see…."

And so Rose explained about Jimmy Stones, on that March evening sitting on the decking at the back of her friends house. Which made them both reflect on their feelings towards one another, especially after that morning and the evening before, but both of them knew somewhere deep down exactly how each other felt. They just hadn't realised it yet.

But neither of them knew that in a very short amount of time, they would both know exactly how each other felt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: There you go next chapter up. I have managed to get this up slightly earlier than I expected so I'm happy.

I'll up date again soon, but yet again I don't quite know when that will be.

Hope you like it please R&R.

_Preview of Chapter Eight:_

"_But there is a point though, people wouldn't have birthday party's if they didn't want people recognise it, you wouldn't have mothers day if you didn't want to celebrate the role of mothers. You wouldn't have weddings if you didn't want to show your family and friends just how much you love that person__ your marrying" the Doctor said looking down at Rose who was lying down on the bed. _

"_But surely there's other ways to show someone just how much you love them__. Marriage and weddings it's all very normal and domestic" Rose replied "What about the people who don't have a normal life, who don't do domestics, what about all those people who are with the people they love yet they can't tell them or their friends or their family" Rose said looking up at the ceiling._

"_What you getting at?" the Doctor __asked. _

"_I mean what about those people who can't tell the person they love__, that they do love them" Rose said "What do those people do?" _


	8. Chapter 8

_Rose woke up, except this time she wasn't in the TARDIS like she normally was when she woke in the morning, but in her own bed back at her mothers flat. _

_She got up and out her bed pulling on her dressing gown as she did so before making her way to the door. But as she turned the door handle something made her stop, something distracted her and made her look down at the left hand. On her finger there was a gold ring with a solitaire diamond on it. _

_Why had she got a ring on her finger, it wasn't her who was getting married. was it? She and didn't know. _

"_Oh thank goodness your up finally" cried her mother before she ran and threw her arms around her "I thought I'd have to come and wake you, come on we've only got two hours before we have to be at the church" _

_Rose found herself wound around on the spot and pout into the bathroom before the door was closed firmly in her face……._

_Finding herself at what appeared to be a church, s__he looked around at the full church before her; she was standing just at the top of the church aisle, near the open doors waiting for a car to pull up. _

_Seeing the car pull up and the people getting out, she noticed that they were wearing a red bridesmaids dress. Then she realised twirling round looking at herself, she was the one wearing the wedding dress, she was the one getting married. _

_The door to the church opened and she found herself walking down the aisle, towards a man. In a black suit, he was smiling at her as she walked down. _

_And soon she found herself saying the word "I do"__ to the man that she loved….._

"_Rose" a voice to her left came._

"Rose" Keisha said clicking her fingers in front of her friend to get her attention.

"Huh" Rose said switching back on and finding herself standing in the church at the wedding rehearsal all of a sudden.

"I said we've got to practice" Shareen continued.

"Oh right sorry" Rose said "Where do you want me"

"Right there" Shareen replied moving her to the side of herself.

ooooooooooo

Rose was walking down the street, carrying quite a few bags full of make up and hair products for the next day.

Keisha had to go into work for a bit and Shareen was doing something else, so Rose and the Doctor had been summoned to go and get these.

The Doctor was at this minuet back at the TARDIS, when they suddenly realised he didn't have a black jacket with him, so he'd gone trailing off to find one in the TARDIS wardrobe. Rose having still needed to get some more accessories, agreed to meet him back at the TARDIS in an hour.

She looked over to where a church was across the road, it was a church that she recognised and had been to quite a lot as she was growing up. But she hadn't been the last few years, she'd been travelling instead.

Rose crossed the road and bought a bunch of Rose's from a near by florist before entering the church. Somewhere at the back of the church she managed to find the grave she'd been looking for and knelt down on the grass beside it.

_In Loving Memory of _

_Peter Alan Tyler. _

_1954-1987_

"I'm sorry Dad" Rose said tracing the letters with her finger. "I bet you've been wondering why I haven't been" Rose said but then she realised that he would know remembering the trip to 1987. "Oh you already know that. Well you know the Doctor, you've met him, and he looks a bit different now though probably wouldn't recognise him" Rose said looking down at the flowers she'd placed on her grave. She saw the letters and remains of flowers that her mother had been putting on for years.

"I miss you" she said "I miss you so much, both of you. You and Mum" Rose said. "Sometimes I think while on earth am I travelling round the universe, why aren't I here with Mum, in a dead end job and in a stable relationship with Mickey, and it makes me feel so guilty. But then I see the Doctor, and he's jumping round the TARDIS console in that energetic way and all that guilt goes away because I know that you only want what makes me happy. And he makes me so happy, happier than I've ever been in my entire life and I don't think I could ever come back and live here, live a normal life anymore. Because he's shown me what's out there, what can be achieved if you just set you're mind to it" Rose said "And I love it, it's my life now, he's my life now" Rose carried on "And I love him more than anything else in the world"

She sat in silence for a few minuets, just thinking about what she'd just said. She did love him, and she would for the rest of her life.

But a relationship, would it work between them, they were the best of friends and she didn't want that to be ruined by a few months of passion. She couldn't lose him, he meant far too much to her for that to happen.

Then something happened, the wind picked up and she felt it blowing back her hair. She saw something flowing towards her and land on the ground next to her.

She picked it up and smiled at what she saw, it was a picture of herself and the Doctor at Christmas two years ago. They had been through so much that day, yet they still looked so happy.

"_Follow your heart" _she didn't know where the voice had come from. She didn't even know how it had gotten to her. But from the things she'd seen these last couple of years she'd believed it was her father somehow getting a message to her, through the power of love.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor looked up when the door to the wardrobe opened; he saw her come in and her face turn into a wide smile when she set her eyes on him.

He loved that smile she gave him whenever she walked in the door; it was a smile that always as much as he hated to admit it, made his hearts melt.

It wasn't that he wouldn't admit it, because at some point he was sure he would do. He would admit to her how he felt, but right now he wasn't quite sure how he felt.

He knew that he cared for her, and that maybe if that was what she wanted they could be more.

But it was a big step to take one minuet they would have been the best of friends, and the next something a lot more than that.

But he didn't want to do that if it was going to ruin everything between them, he just couldn't let that happen.

"So did you get everything?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah just about" Rose replied sitting down on the chair. "Did you find suit?"

"Yeah" the Doctor returning the smile to her "So what time are we having dinner?"  
"About-" Rose said looking down at her watch "An hour"  
"Oh god Rose you're right. How long were you out for?" he said looking down at his watch.

"Longer than expected, I-" Rose replied smiling to herself "got a little distracted" she said "I better have a shower. We're meeting them at the hall"

"Okay" he replied smiling at her as he watched her go.

Some people say that fate draw two people together and sometimes he wondered why on earth he'd ever gone to earth; after all he was still grieving over Gallifrey at the time. And part of him always would be, but when ever he saw the look on Roses face whenever they stepped out onto a new planet, he knew that he wouldn't want it any other way, and he certainly wouldn't change any of it. He wouldn't change any of it because ever since Rose had managed to get herself in the way that day. Ever since she'd saved his life, he hadn't felt happier and he wouldn't do anything to neglect that relationship.

Maybe it was fate it depends on whether you believe in that.

Or maybe it was a power a lot stronger than fate itself; maybe, just maybe it was the power of love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose looked up at where some couples all decided to dance, to some slow moving music.

Keisha and her boyfriend mark seemed to have cleared off a while ago, Adam and Shareen were busy fixing something that had gone wrong at the last minuet.

And the Doctor, well she hadn't seen him in- well she didn't really know how long.

They'd had their dinner and then shared a couple of dances together but then he'd disappeared somewhere.

Getting up wondering where he's gotten to and wondering out onto the cool London evenings breeze.

She saw him in the distance standing looking out at the Themes, watching as the boats went past sometimes glancing up into the sky.

She crossed the road, and went over to him placing her hand on his shoulder making him jump at the touch.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just-" he said looking at her

"What? Oh is this getting all too much for you?"

"No, no it's not that" the Doctor said "I just needed some air; it's quite stuffy in there isn't it"

"Yeah" Rose replied "What you thinking about?"

"You see that star just there" the Doctor said pointing to a bright star to their left.

"Yeah"

"That's the beginning of Gallifrey's solar system" the Doctor said "We can't see Gallifrey though" the Doctor "She's too far away"

"It's beautiful" Rose said taking his hands. "What made you come out here?"

"Oh it was just such a beautiful night" the Doctor said "And like I said I needed some air"

"Right" Rose said looking up at him and seeing something on his face that she hadn't seen on him before, as if he was remembering something from long ago, something that only he would remember.

"It reminds you of them doesn't it?" Rose said quietly. "All this" she said indicating to the party that was going on over the road.

"Hmm sometimes" the Doctor said "All this reminds me of things that I will never experience again on my own planet. Gallifrey didn't exactly have weddings not like the ones you have. But we did have a ceremony, and we would celebrate for nights on end the moment school finished and the children came back. We'd party into the night" the Doctor said "And then in the middle of that the couple would get married"

"Sounds fun"

"Oh it was. You'd love it, I just wish that-" the Doctor said but broke off. "Well that's not going to happen"

"I'm sorry" Rose said plunging the two into silence.

"Do you want a walk? There's a nice park not far away from here" Rose said after a few minuets. "And a nice lake which I know looks beautiful in the moon light"

"Yeah" the Doctor said smiling at her. "That'd be nice" he replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor woke up to a cold breeze on top of his face; he sat up from his bed on the floor and crossed to close the window.

He turned back to creep back into his bed, but found no sleeping blonde lying there like he expected.

Wondering where she could have gotten to at three in the morning, he wandered quietly downstairs pulling on the blue dressing gown he'd "borrowed" form Howard that Christmas.

He found her sitting on the sofa, cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other.

"You okay?" he asked breaking the silence of the room, and making her look up.

"Yeah" Rose said

"Bit early for you isn't it" the Doctor said sitting down on the sofa next to Rose.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep" Rose replied looking at him "Stomach ache"

"You should have said" the Doctor said "I'd have gotten you something for it; it'll have saved you getting up"

"Oh it's alright; I've had some paracetamol I'll be okay" Rose replied.

"You sure" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Rose replied. "Any way, I couldn't sleep probably because every time I tried to do so, I just kept thinking"

"What about?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh about Shareen getting married and Keish she's in a serious relationship which looks like it may be heading in the same direction" Rose said

"Well good for her" the Doctor said smiling at her

"Yeah I know it is, but-" Rose started but didn't carry on her sentence.

"But what?" the Doctor asked.

"But what's the point of all this, their showing us how much they love each other, their about to show us all that tomorrow" Rose asked looking up at him. "What's the point in all the fuss"

"But there is a point though, people wouldn't have birthday party's if they didn't want people recognise it, you wouldn't have mothers day if you didn't want to celebrate the role of mothers. You wouldn't have weddings if you didn't want to show your family and friends just how much you love that person you're marrying" the Doctor said looking at Rose who was obviously in deep thought.

"But surely there's other ways to show someone just how much you love them. Marriage and weddings it's all very normal and domestic" Rose replied "What about the people who don't have a normal life, who don't do domestics, what about all those people who are with the people they love yet they can't tell them or their friends or their family" Rose asked.

"What you getting at?" the Doctor asked, knowing she hadn't been this up front about anything before. Whenever she'd asked things like this before she'd always changed the subject before he could acknowledge it.

"I mean what about those people who can't tell the person they love, that they do love them" Rose said "What do those people do?"

"I don't know" the Doctor replied after a minuet. "Mind you they'd show each other in another way"  
"I suppose" Rose said both of them suddenly going deep into their thoughts. The Doctor looked over at Rose; she was wearing a look on her face that he saw the other night. Just as she was trying to work out whether to dance with Shareen on top of the bed.

"You know the other night, you started to dance" the Doctor said after moments of silence and deciding to mention it and break the silence that had been playing between them. "You and Shareen, you started dancing the other night, you know that little dance you did when ever you won those dance competitions at school"

"Oh I bet that was funny, haven't done those since year six" Rose replied looking up at him and smiling at him. "What else did I do?"

"Well you did at some point of the evening decide that it would be very funny to try eating peanut butter and orange's all in one go" the Doctor said feeling Rose snuggle up against him.

"Oh well I bet that was Shareens idea" Rose said yawning and laying her head on his shoulder. "I remember she always used to want to try that but wouldn't unless she was drunk"  
"Yeah I think it was actually" the Doctor said smiling at her "It was very funny I can tell you"

"Hmm I bet it was, I don't really remember that" Rose said "Although it's coming back to me"

"What else do you remember?" the Doctor asked looking down at his companion and smiling at her.

"I remember playing truth or dare, but only just and I remember saying something"

"Really" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah but I can't remember what though, I know it was something to do with you" Rose replied trying to remember what it was.

She looked up at the Doctor; he looked down at her there was a look of contentment whilst he looked at her. A look of complete happiness whilst he was with her, but some where at the back of his eyes there was a look of confusion as if he was battling with himself as to whether he should tell her something. Or whether he should just let the moment pass and forget whatever it was she said, but something in his eyes told her that whatever she'd said meant a lot, not just to her but to him as well.

"What is it?" Rose asked

"You really want to know what you said?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes" Rose replied looking at him.

"You sure because it's not that important you know-"

"But it is" Rose interrupted "I can tell there's something I'm missing here and whatever it is I can tell it meant something to you" Rose replied

"Okay I'll tell you" the Doctor said giving in and deciding to just blurt the whole thing out. "Oh Rose, listen to me I'm not going to act all weird around you because I know you didn't mean it"

"Doctor get to the point you're rambling" Rose said laughing slightly but stopped when she saw how serious his face had turned.

"You said that you were in love with me" the Doctor said

"Oh-oh" Rose said remembering it all now he'd said that. "Oh God Doctor-"

"Shh" the Doctor said placing his finger on her lips "It's alright you were drunk. I know you didn't mean it"

"But-" Rose interrupted.

"No really it's okay" the Doctor said  
"But I did mean it, I meant every word" Rose said looking him straight in the eye telling him she was deadly serious.

TBC………

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Well there you go another chapter up. And I have managed to get it up within two weeks of the last one. Yey!!!

I will update as soon as I can.

Hope you like it.

Please read and review.

_Preview of Chapter Nine:_

"_That would be handy" the Doctor said "Can you imagine if someone asked that, and they didn't even get an answer. That wouldn't be good, I know someone who did that actually long time ago though so they'll be dead now-" but he was interrupted by Rose placing a finger on his lips. _

"_Do you want my answer or not" _


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time: _

"_But I did mean it, I meant every word" Rose said looking him straight in the eye telling him she was deadly serious._

_TBC……_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What?" the Doctor said he hadn't quite been expecting that one.

"I said, I meant every word" Rose said.

The Doctor looked at Rose, pure astonishment spread across his face, he really hadn't been expecting that one.

"Good" he said after a moment when he finally managed to get his voice back from the initial shock.

"Yeah" Rose replied looking up from where she'd been staring.

"Yes" the Doctor replied pulling her into a hug.

And before they knew it they were kissing, it was the most perfect moment. Neither one of them quite knew who had made the first move, but in the end it didn't matter. Because this moment wasn't about who made the first move, it was about two people who had come together and showing each other how they felt. Not necessarily because of fate, well it could have been it depends what you choose to believe. But for now I'm going with the idea that they did this through the power of love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose woke up to find herself wrapped up in between the blankets and two warm strong arms.

A moment of confusion passed through her mind, before she saw the smile on her companions face as to what had happened the night before.

"Good morning" the Doctor said speaking softly to her.

"Very good morning" Rose replied smiling at him before something dawned on her "Doctor we may have kissed a bit last night but that wasn't the kind that a friend gives as a sign of affection"

"I know" the Doctor said  
"What does it mean for us though Doctor?" Rose asked "You know how I feel but I do-"

"I know that I care for you more than anything in the world. And then maybe if it's what you want it could more than just best friends" the Doctor replied.

"Okay" Rose said "I think I might quite like that"

"Me too" the Doctor replied pulling her into a kiss. "Rose?"

"Mm" came Rose's muffled reply as she was giving his neck quite a lot of attention at this moment in time as she just didn't stop kissing him when they'd broken apart.

"I think there's something you should know" the Doctor said

"Yeah" Rose said looking up and ignoring the attention to his neck that she'd been doing the moment before. "What's that?"  
"I-" the Doctor started but the door to their room suddenly sprung open and in came a very excited Shareen shouting at the top of her voice "Four hours and I'll be Mrs Mitchell!!"

"Sorry" Rose apologised knowing that would have just ruined the moment, also hoping Shareen was hyper enough that she hadn't noticed that they were in the same bed.

"It's alright" the Doctor replied pulling Rose into another kiss "Come on we'd better get up before she has hernia because no one is actually up.

"Yeah okay" Rose said getting up and out of bed "Right shower"

"You first?" the Doctor asked getting his clothes together.  
"Well I was thinking-" Rose said but before she could finish the Doctor had pulled her off into their en-suite bathroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keisha was currently sitting down at the table managing to eat some cereal, with the now calm Shareen. Shareen had burst through her bedroom door about an hour ago. It had taken her half an hour to calm Shareen down, then she herself had come down stairs to try and find something to eat.

She heard the laughter from up the stairs as the two other occupants of the house came down stairs.

She smiled to herself when the Doctor and Rose entered holding hands, and kissing apparently not having noticed the other two people in the room. Which when they did they sprang apart instantly, both blushing a deep red.

"Didn't you say that you needed to iron that suit of yours?" Rose asked he voice slightly higher than usual.

"Yep I did didn't I" the Doctor said "See you in a moment" before disappearing out the door.

The moment Rose sat down she felt her friend's eyes on her, and when she looked up her thoughts were confirmed seeing they were both staring at her waiting an explanation.

"What?" Rose asked digging into her breakfast.

"When?" Shareen asked sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Last night" Rose replied "Well technically it was early this morning"   
"Well good for you" Shareen replied "That's really good"

"Yeah, well it's only new so it's not-" Rose started but stopped realising that what ever it was she was going to say couldn't possibly be true.

"We know Rose" Keisha said "We know"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose walked into her bedroom to find the Doctor doing up his tie in the mirror. She'd finally managed to get everything that needed doing done, and now she'd gotten into her dress and realised that they had to be going in about twenty minuets. She saw him smile to himself then frown when she entered the room.

"I think I quite like you in a suit" Rose said wrapping her arms around him and looking at them in the mirror.

"I always wear a suit Rose" the Doctor said.

"Yep and I'm not complaining am I?" Rose said grinning cheekily at him before reaching up to kiss him.

"Rose I'm dangerous, my life is dangerous, this is dangerous" the Doctor said the smile he'd worn a moment ago gone, even though he was quite enjoying the attention she was giving his neck at this moment in time.

"I don't care, I'm in love with you and that means the life you lead as well" Rose said looking him in the eye.

"You don't know how good that is" the Doctor said smiling down at her the frown gone from his face as he accepted her words.

"You look beautiful" the Doctor said  
"What for a human?" she asked jokingly

"Nah, just beautiful in general" the Doctor said turning round to kiss her. "You know I never did finish that sentence did I?"

"Nope" Rose said knowing which one he was on about.

"I love you" the Doctor said "I love you more than anything in the world"

"Yeah, well I love you too"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor turned to see the doors to the church open and saw Rose follow Shareen down the aisle.

She looked perfect in her blue silk dress; it made her curve in just the right places.

She was his Rose, his perfect Rose, and she was walking down the aisle, just not in the white dress that he wanted right at this very minuet. Because through the course of the day he'd decided that this is what he wanted. Okay it may be tough sometimes but that was part of being in a relationship wasn't it.

Before he met Rose he thought he wouldn't ever fall in love again, but now he realised just how wrong he was because he had done it, he'd fallen for her, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

That's why when he'd gone to get his suit ironed and realised that it was still in the TARDIS. He'd bought something that was bound to change everything.

And he knew this was being fast paced, but he knew that she loved him and he loved her.

And he knew that the power of love, would keep them together forever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the photo's Rose found herself waiting for the next car to arrive to take herself and the Doctor to the church.

She'd been sitting here for a while, holding the bouquet that she'd somehow managed to catch, when Shareen had thrown it. She was sitting thinking about everything that had happened during the last twenty four hours.

She saw the Doctor coming towards her, slowly deep in thought and placing something inside his pocket, what it was exactly she didn't know.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking" Rose said as he sat down next to her. "I never believed in any of this horoscope stuff, but when I caught this it-"

"Got you thinking about us" the Doctor finished off for her.

"Yeah" Rose replied

"Rose if you don't want to take this any further then say so, I don't mind going back to being just best friends if it's what you want"

"No I don't want that" Rose replied "Doctor I'm in love with you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she said and after a moment "But marriage and the life we lead would it work. I mean what if something happened-." Rose stopped again and the Doctor took her hands. "I thought I'd lost you the other day and it hurt like hell, I couldn't let that happen again"

"I know, because it hurt me like hell too" the Doctor replied "But if marriage is where this is going, and then it just means that we have to be a little bit more careful as to what we say around the place. Marriage is just as much an option as it is to any one else" the Doctor said lifting up her chin. "If you want me to ask you then tell me because I will in a second"  
"I know" Rose said smiling at him "Thank you"

"I mean it Rose" the Doctor said "I love you, if you want me to ask me then tell me do so"

"But what if we crash and burn"

"Rose if we crash and burn then we crash and burn" the Doctor said "But Rose I think we may just soar"

"Seriously?" she asked

"Yeah" the Doctor said smiling at her.

"Then I suppose…" Rose said smiling at him. "I'd better give you an answer"

"That would be handy" the Doctor said "Can you imagine if someone asked that, and they didn't even get an answer. That wouldn't be good, I know someone who did that actually long time ago though so they'll be dead now-" but he was interrupted by Rose placing a finger on his lips. "Do you want my answer or not"

"Yes" the Doctor replied shutting up from his moment of blather. "Sorry" he said before he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Rose more than anything" and Rose smiled to herself before giving him her answer.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Okay managed to get this up a lot quicker than I'd planned, so I'm pleased.

I'm not sure quite how many chapters there is going to be, but at the moment it looks like it's either going to be one or two at the most. And I'm thinking about doing a sequel but again I'm not quite sure about that one either, because I don't know what the story line would be quite yet but I'm thinking hard about it. So I'll keep you posted about that one.

Please review.

Hope you enjoyed it.

PS: If anyone has any suggestions then they are always welcome about the sequel, so if you do then tell me when you review.

_Preview of Chapter Ten:_

"_Right then Miss Tyler, I think our opportunity has arisen" the Doctor said pointing to the door where they'd just seen couple come out of. "Forget the planning, forget the fuss, and forget the normality of it all. Let's make it just me and you, together, alone. What do you think?"_

"_I think- lets go" _


	10. Chapter 10

The reception, the party, the part of the wedding where everyone seems to dance, eat, and drink champagne all evening until there tripping over their feet with giddiness. The part of the wedding where the best man gets up and makes a speech, and the bride cries over the touching word that her father has just said about his little girl.

How terribly clichéd is a wedding? But just because it is clichéd doesn't mean that it has to be bad. Because what's wrong with having something that's clichéd, because that's what a fairytale isn't it. Normally the princess is in some sort of danger, like sleeping beauty at the top of the tower and the prince that comes heroically to save her. And they get married and live happily ever after. Of course that's just a fairytale, it's not reality. In reality people don't just live happily ever after, because life's tough you can't experience it with out some sort of bad thing happening. But for now Rose thought she should just get one with her life, with her fiancée at the wedding that they were attending.

Right now it was time for the speeches and that was what Shareens Dad was doing right this very moment. Like I said earlier, it was all terribly clichéd. But of course not all weddings are like that.

But this one was, they'd been drinking champagne since they got into the room, which was now full of guests, clapping as Shareen's Dad got down.

Rose looked to her left and found the Doctor smiling to himself as he watched scene in front of him, before turning his head and looking Rose straight in the eye and smile forming on his lips as he did so. Rose felt something warm and large take her hand under the table and she knew it was him, she'd recognise the feel of his hands anywhere.

They were in a hotel somewhere on the outskirts of London, it had taken them about half an hour to get. Not that they'd noticed the time pass though, they were much too interested in cuddling to notice.

They'd been summoned for photographs the moment, they'd gotten there and had to stand through an hour more of them.

Then finally it was time to eat, and so they had done. And drank champagne and talked other people around the same table. Although neither of them were really with it, they were both too busy in their own thoughts, after all they were supposed to be getting married. Rose wondered if she looked like she couldn't stop smiling, she knew that she couldn't and she had good reason to as well after all it wasn't every day you got engaged was.

Slow music began to dance and couples began to dance slowly to the music, the Doctor had somehow managed to get himself chatting with one of Adam's friends and had wondered off a while ago.

So Rose just sat there until she saw him come back in smiling to himself, which grew bigger when he caught her eye.

"Care to dance?" the Doctor asked when he had come over to her.

"With you" Rose replied taking his offered hand "Always"

He lead her onto the dance floor, not letting go of her hand even when he twirled her round, and smiled whenever they made eye contact.

"You know this reminds me of a ball that I had, in my last year of school. And everyone had to dress up in these long dresses and all the boys wore black suits" Rose said

"Sounds like the modern day term for a Prom" the Doctor replied.

"It was one, just the person who organised changed the name to Ball" Rose said "Sounds more classy than Prom I suppose" she said still thinking about it "You know I'd like to go a proper ball, you know the kind that Louis XV had, and wear one of those big dresses, with a tight corset" Rose said "Okay maybe not the tight corest"

"No complaints from me" the Doctor said

"Oh well you would say that wouldn't you, just because a corset would push my chest out making me flash the entire universe"  
"No I meant the ball" the Doctor said "Although fiddling with your corset wouldn't be so bad"

"No complaints from me, you fiddle all you like" she said smiling at him "You know we have a room booked here tonight"  
"Oh really and here I was thinking that I would have to drag you to your mothers, completely giddy that you'd wake the entire of London up with your giggling"

"Nope that's tomorrow" Rose said and she noticed the Doctor let out a small groan at the thought. "Speaking of which I don't think we should say anything about this just yet" she said waggling her finger in front of him "I think it'd be better that we told her we were together, just not engaged together. It might be a little bit too much for her to handle"

"Fine with me, means I avoid the Tyler slap for a few more weeks" the Doctor said looking at her softly "I love you Rose"  
"I love you too" she replied and the Doctor bend down to kiss her, just enjoying the moment together.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Have fun in Rome" Rose said hugging Shareen just before she got in the car to go off on her honeymoon.

"I will, thanks for coming"  
"That's alright." Rose replied.

"And good luck with everything" Shareen said nodding at the Doctor who was standing to one side.

"Thanks" Rose said smiling at her "You too"

They waved the new happy couple off and stood outside until they were out of sight. Rose turned to find the Doctor standing where he was two minuets before and a smile on his face, as everyone else started to disappear back off into the celebrations.

"Coming?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah" Rose replied taking his hand "Right shall we call it a night? Or carry on dancing the night away?"

"I think the first one" the Doctor replied.

"Me too" Rose said "You know it'll be us next"

"Yeah" the Doctor said "That's quite-"

"I know" Rose said getting exactly what he meant as they walked in the direction of their room. They saw a sign saying _Chapel _and what looked like a very happy looking couple coming out of it.

Rose looked up at the Doctor and met his eyes a silent agreement coming between them. And before the Doctor even said what he was going to next she'd guess, because if he didn't then she probably would.

"Right then Miss Tyler, I think our opportunity has arisen" the Doctor said pointing to the door where they'd just seen couple come out of. "Forget the planning, forget the fuss, and forget the normality of it all. Let's make it just me and you, together, alone. What do you think?"

"I think- lets go" Rose replied dragging the Doctor over to the chapel.

And it didn't matter that they didn't have the planning of it all, or the fuss, and the normality of it. All that mattered was that they were here together. It was that night that Rose realised that she didn't need to show how much she loved the Doctor to anyone else, because they already knew in their own little ways.

And they didn't have the clichéd wedding that most people have, they didn't have the bridesmaids and the tearful speeches. All they had was a simple ceremony with just them, and that was all either of them wanted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooodooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose and the Doctor walked up the stairs happily stopping for a kiss as they did so, to anyone they'd look like just a normal newly wedded couple. But they were so much more than a normal couple, because they were so much more than that. They were the Doctor and Rose; they were best friends, companions and now Husband and Wife.

But they had decided to keep that little detail a secret, and so they had hidden the rings that they'd been wearing safely somewhere back in the TARDIS.

When they'd managed to tear themselves away from each other, Rose was able to put her key into the door and open it.

Of course they hadn't been expecting to find her mother with all her friends round having some sort of party.

So the moment they entered they were bombarded with Jackie's friends and spent most of the evening looking at each other longingly from across the room, whilst telling Jackie's friends about their travels.

Once the hoard of women as the Doctor had described them had finally gone home, Rose was curled up on the sofa silently, waiting for Jackie to bring in their cup of teas. The Doctor was looking out of the window, up at the stars like he so often did when they came here.

"So how did the wedding go?" Jackie asked

"Oh it was good" Rose replied sitting up to accept the sup of tea she'd been given.  
"And does his nibs over agree, after all he doesn't do domestic" Jackie said  
"Oh it wasn't so bad" the Doctor said still looking out at the stars.

"Really well I'm surprised about that" Jackie said.  
"Well it's something different isn't it" Rose said "Not everyday to get to go to a wedding"

"Not everyday you get to try out something new" the Doctor said looking over at Rose and smiling.

"No suppose not" Jackie said missing the silent understanding that the Doctor and Rose shared.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed" Jackie said yawning.  
"Night" the Doctor and Rose said in unison.

Once they were sure that Jackie wasn't going to come out again, the Doctor and Rose also decided to retire. But instead of one going into the bedroom and the other staying on the sofa, they both fell asleep next to each other on the sofa, whilst the muted television played silently to itself, in the dark of the night.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose looked around her room for one last time before picking up her things, and making her way to the door. Her mother stood just outside waiting for her.

"I haven't seen you really have I?" Jackie said

"Well don't worry, we'll be back soon" Rose said knowing what was coming.

"But how longs that going to be? A day? A week? A month? A year?" Jackie said "How do I know that I'm ever going to see you again?"

"Because you will" Rose said "Mum I'm not leaving him, I can't not now, not after everything I've seen" Rose said

"Okay" Jackie said accepting her decision "Just make sure you call yeah"  
"Yeah course I will" Rose said bringing her mother into a hug.

"You really love him don't you" Jackie said

"Yes" Rose said honestly "And I love you"

"Love you too love" Jackie said hugging her daughter once more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Doctor looked over at the TARDIS door as it opened, and in stepped Rose she had that red rucksack that she used on her back. Ready for more adventures through time and space, but it wasn't just adventuring through Time and Space it was the start of something completely different.

It was called Love, but this love had been there all the time they'd known each other, they just hadn't acted on it yet. But they did in the end, through the power of love.

"Well then Rose, I promised you a ball and a ball you shall get" the Doctor said breaking the silence and setting the co-ordinates "How does France 1768 sound hmp? Realm of Louis XV and you know what he's having a ball" the Doctor said.

"Sounds great to me" Rose said smiling at him "But, won't he remember us or you anyway"

"Nah, he'll have moved on by now. It was four years ago now since Reinette died, anyway it's a masked ball" the Doctor replied handing Rose a mask.

"Okay" Rose said smiling at him as she placed her bag down on the floor "I'll go get changed"

"Okay" he said but caught her by the arm and pulling her into a kiss "I'm so glad I met you"

"Well good, because you're stuck with me" Rose replied placing another kiss on his lips "I'll go get changed"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They opened the door and stepped inside the room that was dimly lit by the blazing fire, which was alight making the room have an orange illumination to it.

"Are you sure you're alright Mademoiselle?" the maid that had shown them to their room said. "You do not require a Doctor or anything?"

"No, no, really I'm fine now thank you" Rose reassured the maid. "False alarm"

"Very well, just call if you want anything" the maid said before exiting the room.

The Doctor made sure that the door was firmly shut before turning round to face Rose who burst out laughing the moment she saw him.

"How on earth did you do that?" the Doctor asked

"Well you said make a distraction, so that's what I did" Rose replied.

"Rose when I said make a distraction, I was thinking of more along the lines "Oh my corset is too tight, I can't breathe". Instead you grabbed my waistcoat shoved it up your frock and pretended to go into labor" the Doctor said.

"Got us a room though didn't it" Rose said moving closer to him "And a few dances in the grand palace of Versailles"

"Yeah I suppose it did" the Doctor said now very aware that Rose's hands were on his shirt buttons at this moment in time. "You know their going to wonder why there's no baby tomorrow morning"

"What do you mean no baby, I told them it was a false alarm" Rose asked

"I think they may notice that the bump is gone" the Doctor said.  
"Not if I make sure I put it back in exactly the right place tomorrow morning" Rose said.

"And do you care to tell me why exactly that favorite waistcoat of mine may have vanished from its particular place?"

"Why do you think?" Rose whispered in his ear. "Because I certainly have a good idea what you on about, do about you?"

"Yep I think I have an idea" the Doctor said smiling at her.

"Good, because I don't know about you, but I think this favorite waist coat of yours needs to be removed"

"Oh really" the Doctor said bringing his face closer to hers "I think I can do that" he said his voice a low murmur before the Doctor decided to kiss her.

And so the two time travelers enjoyed their time together in France together at last. They both realized that this was their life, it, and it wasn't always happy, it wasn't always sad.

But they enjoyed it as best they could, together, and were there for each other when everything turned cold, and threatened to ruin their Utopia, but it was their Fairytale life.

_FIN._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: That's it; it's the end of this part of the story.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed which are certainly still welcome, and thank you to everyone who has read this and followed this.

And I have made a decision about whether or not there shall be a sequel to this or not.

I couldn't just leave it there could I? nope, so there will definitely be a sequel to this.

I think it will be called Utopia at this moment in time, and I may change my mind about that one.

And there will also be a sequel to the Pearl of Souls, but I have no idea what on earth I am going to call that one.

And I can't decide which one to start first so if there is one particular one which you would like to see first, then tell me on a review or something. But neither of them will be started until the end of June/early July because of my GCSEs.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

_Beres. _


End file.
